Et si
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Recueil d'os SLASH.Avec des Si, on peut refaire le monde, alors je mets Harry avec Cédric, le temps de 30 histoires. N.1 : Juste une danse, peut être pour la vie.


**Titre** : Juste une danse, peut être pour la vie.  
**Auteur** : Zoonnize (ZooMalfoy)  
**Thème** : 12, sex, baby sex  
**Rating** : Euhh PG-13 pour allusions douteuses p  
**Disclaimé** : Pas n'à moua, blablabla, Perso à JK, chanson à Superbus!

**Ecrit pour **30 slash hp

**Note** : Voilà mon tout premier Cédry! oO Je stresse surtout que c'est tout null! Enfin, j'ai fini, c'est déjà ça!

**Sinon la chanson est là juste pour rythmer! -.-;;**

.•+•.

Harry Potter aimait à se trémousser. Il aimait abandonner son corps au rythme de la musique, des instruments, laissant son esprit voguer, libre de toutes pensées. On lui avait dit pourtant de ne pas se trémousser. Parce que le survivant, sauveur du monde sorcier, plus grand sorcier de l'histoire de la magie, devait montrer l'exemple.

On lui avait aussi dit que son look n'allait pas. On lui avait demandé de se faire corriger les yeux, on lui avait même collé des stylistes et autres catchs dans les pattes. Il avait refusé. Carrément, sans détour. Il les enmerdait tous. Il aimait ses lunettes, il avait vécu avec sa myopie dans une parfaite symphonies jusque là et ça n'allait pas changer de si tôt, surtout si c'était pour être dans le « coup ». De plus ses jeans lui allaient, de même que ses pulls et autres tee-shirts. Pourquoi ressembler à quelque chose qu'il n'était pas ?

Il lui fallait aussi un métier qui colle à son image de marque, quelque chose de grandiose, d'héroïque, de publique. Il avait eu le choix entre Auror et Champion de Quidditch. Il avait choisit de tenir son propre magasin de glace en reprenant l'affaire de Florian Fortarôme.

« Le palet des mille saveurs » était une affaire qui marchait, et qui marchait même bien, très bien. L'accueil y était chaleureux et les glaces exquises. On y trouvait de nouveaux goûts chaque semaine que le brun choisissait avec minutie et amour. Sa fierté du moment était son sorbet à la grenade avec une légère pointe de cannelle. Un délice qui fondait dans la bouche, délivrant toute sa saveur et émoussant les papilles avec impudence et voluminosité. Comme crème glacé « Caraméline » semblais couler dans votre gorge comme caramel liquide un peu tiède et totalement… fantastique.

Après il lui avait fallut une situation familiale. Une bonne situation familiale. Une femme, des enfants criant, un chien et une jolie petite maison faisant série B. mais voilà, Harry Potter était GAY. Même pas bi, gay. Pas la moindre chance qu'il épouse une gentille petite femme de logis, qu'il se pose tranquillement avec un bon boulot de héros, un physique de héros, une vie de héros.

Parce que Harry Potter n'était pas un héros. Harry Potter était juste un homme de 25 ans qui aurait voulu qu'on lui fiche la paix.

**.•+•.**

L'illumination était la boite de nuit la moins réputé du monde sorcier. Pourtant l'ambiance y était sympa, le style était classe et la musique qu'on y passait ne laissait pas à désirer. Mais elle n'était pas bien côté. Aucune célébrité n'y allait, il n'y avait pas d'alcool puant le fric à plein nez que les riches adoraient siffler dans des canettes moldu et tout le monde était accepté, et ça, malgré la guerre, les drames, les morts, les autorités et les puissances d'Angleterre ne l'acceptait pas.

C'était peut être pour cela que Harry adorait s'y rendre, sans rien faire pour cacher son identité n'y pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Il était devenu ami avec le patron et remplissait régulièrement ses congélateurs. Harry y appréciait l'ambiance survoltée mais amicale qu'il y régnait sans le faste constipé dans établissement à la mode.

L'illumination était donc devenue le QG des Gryffondor. Ils y passaient la plupart de leurs soirées entre amis et chauffaient la salle avec un plaisir quasi enfantin.

Pourtant ce soir là Harry était seul. Hermione et Ron étaient à un mariage alors que Neville et Seamus gardait leur petite fille. Dean, lui, était en lune de miel avec Luna.

Alors le brun se déhanchait sensuellement sur la piste, sans personne à leur table ronde pour le siffler moqueusement. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il aimait bien être seul de temps à autre, dansant avec un peu plus de liberté peut être.

Il lui arrivait de ramener des hommes, quelques fois, assez rarement dans l'ensemble. Juste quand il en sentait le besoin au creux de ses reins. Il n'avait jamais eu ce qu'on pouvait appeler une relation suivit. Il était sorti 6 mois avec Neville mais cela avaient échoué et ils s'étaient séparé d'un commun accort, sans jamais les moments passés ensemble. Et puis Neville avait retrouvé Seamus et ils avaient relié connaissance, l'approfondissant cette fois.

Harry avait eu quelques autres petits amis, mais ils n'étaient pas restés plus de trois mois avec lui. Ils l'aimaient bien, ils ne le trouvait beau, bon et agréable, ils l'appréciaient vraiment mais… ce n'était pas ça. Harry n'en avait jamais souffert et continuait cette vie d'hommes en hommes, sans que cela ne soit qu'une simple question de sexe.

Ses amis l'avaient malgré tout surnommé baby sex. Pseudonyme qui faisait grincer le brun, trouvant que cela ne lui collait absolument pas.

Mais ce soir là il ne se souciait vraiment pas de son surnom. Il n'y avait que la musique, le son rythmé, un peu électronique, coloré. Les paroles étaient françaises. Il n'aurait pas décoléré s'il avait su que son surnom venait de là, péché par Hermione. Mais le style de la chanson lui plaisait, un peu gamine, faisant du brin mais ayant une bonne sonorité.

**Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal  
Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai,  
Voir quand ils mettent en route la love machine,  
Et voir si ça leur plait,**

Cédric Diggory était une sorte d'antithèse d'Harry. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, où presque. Il était devenu champions de Poudlard lors de sa dernière année, au grand damne des Gryffondor. Il avait fait des études pour devenir Auror et avait, évidemment, réussi brillamment. Il était, à 28 ans, le plus jeune commandant de l'histoire sorcière. Il était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch du ministère.

Bref il avait la parfaite vi du héros. Sauf, parce qu'il y a toujours un sauf, il n'avait pas de femme. Pas de femme au foyer pour l'attendre avec de bons petits plats ou dans son lit. Rien, nada.

Dans son lit y avait eu des filles, quelques unes, peu à vrai dire. Non, entre ses draps de coton il passait plutôt des hommes. Pas en très grand nombre vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, mais quelques uns quand même.

Ses parents ne l'avaient pas bien acceptés. Leur fils parfait ayant un pet de travers ça n'allait vraiment pas. Mais ils avaient été obligés de se faire à cette idée.

Ce soir là Cédric avait pu sortir tôt et des amis lui avaient proposé d'aller dans une nouvelle boite qu'ils avaient découvert il y a peu, l'illumination. Bien plus conviviale que leurs endroits habituels à priori.

Ce que Cédric approuva quand il y pénétra. Le ton était bleu, les fauteuils étaient recouverts de taffetas turquoise et de petites tables étaient parsemées non loin de la piste, ne la côtoyant pourtant pas. Le bar aussi était retiré, comme pour mettre une sorte de barrière entre les boisons et la fête.

La piste s'élevait pour les plus doués, comme un nuage trouble. Des étoiles magiques scintillaient au plafond, rajoutant une douce lumière. Le DJ trônait plus haut, s'amusant avec ses platines.

L'entrée avait été simple. Pas de ségrégation, pas de classe, enfin. C'était si lourd, surtout quand on avait connu la guerre.

La musique, forte et enjouée le dérida complètement et il sentit une étrange plénitude l'envahir. Peut être ce soir ne serait-il plus Cédric Diggory et tout juste Cédric…

**Elle dit de lui que c'est un garçon facile,  
Mais elle ne s'est pas regardée,  
Je crois que dans son lit ça défile,  
Et je crois que ça lui plait;**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas été si détendu. Dès ses premiers mouvements de hanche une plate forme c'était élevé. Une douce langueur prenait possession de lui ainsi que la fièvre. La chaude fièvre de la danse.

Il avait en lui, dans ses gestes, contre sa peau une sensualité folle, enivrante, douce et aimante. Il puait le sex à plein nez. C'était de là que venait son surnom.

**Sex baby sex, ils trouvent que c'est un délice, baby sex.**

Cédric sifflotait un verre de limonade, laissant traîner son regard sur la pièce. Ses amis dansaient, s'amusaient. Lui-même avait aperçu quelques hommes lui semblant intéressant et intéressé. Mais aucuns ne s'étaient déplacés et il ne se sentait pas de sortir le grand jeu.

Il soupira longuement, reprit une gorgée et laissa à nouveau son regard voguer. C'est là qu'il le vit, flottant sur une plate forme, à l'écart, se mouvant avec une luxure qui aurait du être interdit, proscrit par la loi, allumant dans son bassin des braises incandescentes.

Il n'avait que peu vu Potter depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Quelques fois sur le chemin de Traverse, s'occupant de sa boutique et puis une fois ou deux au ministère, sortant toujours du bureau du ministre, un sourire insolant aux lèvres.

Une fois il l'avait même vu faire un bras d'honneur en souhaitant à Fudge ses meilleurs vœux.

Il n'avait jamais eu de contacts particuliers avec le héros du monde sorcier. Il lui était reconnaissant pour l'avoir prévu des dragons lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il était aussi admiratif de sa façon de jouer au Quidditch, avait un style qui lui était propre.

Mais surtout il était jaloux. Jaloux de cette légèreté qui le caractérisait, de cette fougue et de cette passion qui ne semblait pas le quitter. Jaloux de cet homme qui criait haut et fort qu'il n'était pas un jouet, leur jouet à tous.

Son opposé. Opposé à la beauté sauvage, au feu de dieu.

**Il dit qu'elle a souvent les lèvres qui glissent,  
Elle met trop souvent du gloss,  
Il aime les filles aux cheveux longs et lisses,  
Pour que ce soit lui le boss,**

Harry l'avait aperçu de loin, le mouton blanc du ministère, ce garçon si beau mais si retiré de lui-même, ne suivant que peu ses idées. Cédric était un bel homme, intelligent et à la conversation intéressante, d'après Hermione.

Le brun trouvait dommage que le jeune homme ne montre pas se dont-il était vraiment capable, et affiche au grand jour, ses propres idées. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, le jugeant, comme fred et George, sur de ce fameux match lors de sa 3° année. Le seul qu'il est jamais perdu.

Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point il avait été stupide. Il aurait aimé faire plus connaissance avec lui.

**Sex baby sex, ils trouvent que c'est un délice, baby sex.**

Il continuait à le fixer, comme hypnotisé par ses mouvements. Il était la luxure personnifié, la chanson semblait lui coller à merveille.

Il ne remarqua qu'ensuite que le brun le fixait lui aussi, d'un regard à moitié caché, l'observant de coin, une petite étincelle dans les yeux. Il en fut gêné mais ne détourna pas la tête, voulant encore profiter du spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

**Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal  
Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai,  
Voir quand ils mettent en route la love machine,  
Et voir si ça leur plait,**

La chanson arrivait sur sa fin, il le sentait, s'était dan l'air. Il sentait aussi le regard de l'homme collé à son corps, comme aimanté. Cela n'était pas désagréable.

Alors que les dernières notes se jouaient, Cédric entra en piste, s'approchant, sans s'en rendre compte, d'Harry. Il avait un certain rythme, s'accordant bien à la chanson.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, les connectant tous deux. C'est sur le dernier mot qu'Harry lui tendit la main, l'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés.

**Sex baby sex, ils trouvent que c'est un délice, baby sex. **

Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal  
Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai,  
Voir quand ils mettent en route la love machine,  
Et voir si ça leur plait,

.•+•.

Peut être y aura t-il une suite, qui sait !

Un petit commentaire? éè


End file.
